Katie Becomes A Woman
by DadzPride
Summary: One summer day, Katie Knight is home alone when a humongous, sweaty black man arrives and takes her on a life-changing journey.
1. A Wild Ride

Katie flipped through the channels on her TV while relaxing in her new summer shorts and tank top. She was finally alone, taking a break from the chaos of her everyday life. Living with and managing one of America's biggest pop sensations put a lot of stress on the fragile little girl. As she started to get comfortable, a sudden knock on the door broke her tranquility. She hesitated before getting up to answer the door; she did not want her one moment of peace interrupted. Katie grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. She looked up to see a humongous, sweaty black man.

"What are you doing here, Freight Train?" Katie asked with the slightest bit of nervousness and excitement in her voice. Seeing such a large, African American man shake and sweat brought out a feeling in her that she had never before experienced.

"Umm…Gustavo wanted me to…umm…get…the boys to Rocque Records to….ummm…you know…rehearse…." Freight Train said while trying not to stare at her beautifully skimpy outfit.

"Gustavo came to get the boys for rehearsal about an hour ago…" she said with a confused look on her face.

He felt a little bad for lying to her, but how could he resist that wonderful body? "Well," he hesitated, "since I drove all the way down here….maybe I should keep you company for a while…"

For some strange reason, Katie loved that idea, but she didn't want him to notice her satisfaction with the suggestion. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…my mom is going to be home soon.." Katie said, knowing that her mom wouldn't be home for a few hours.

Freight Train gave Katie a look as if he was saying that he knew she was lying. "Oh c'mon…it's not like your mom is going to see us.." he pleaded as more sweat dripped from his face, pleasuring Katie more.

Katie bit her lip and slowly let go of the door handle. She stepped back a few steps to let the large man enter her apartment. A slow smile appeared on Freight Train's face and he walked in without hesitation, while Katie continued to contain her excitement. He took a seat on the couch and turned off the TV. Katie looked into Freight Train's eyes, which continued to stare at her. Finally, Katie took a seat next to him, and he ran his giant hand through Katie's tight curls. The touch of his skin of her face made Katie grasp the couch, trying to hold back the irresistible pleasure. "Freight Train, I don't know if-"

"Sssshhhh.." he said before leaning in to kiss her small, delicate lips. Katie fiercely kissed him back, letting her emotions take control of her entire body. Freight Train grabbed her face and forcefully pushed his lips against her again. And again. And again. Katie was enjoying this. She didn't have much strength to kiss him back with equal force, but she enjoyed it when a man took control and didn't treat her like a little girl. He treated her like a _woman_.

Freight train took hold of her tiny tank top and tried to pull it over her head. "No don't do tha-"

"It's okay. Trust me, baby girl," he said as Katie's shirt was already halfway off. When it was off, a cute, hot pink training bra was revealed. His hands ran on her tiny back and unhooked the bra to reveal undeveloped, perky breasts. Freight Train could feel himself getting harder than a rock, and apparently so could Katie because she started to unzip his pants with her shaking hands. As she started to pull them off, he was massaging her tiny tits with his large, dark hands. She pulled off his pants and underwear with one strong movement, revealing the object of pleasure she was about to place in her braces-free mouth. Katie had recently gotten her braces off, which she was thrilled about. Her teeth looked great.

His eyes widened as she teased him, only licking the tip of his penis. "PUSH IT IN!" Freight Train yelled, "PUSH. IT. IN." Katie did as she was told and grabbed the huge, black object with her pale hands and shoved the whole thing into her mouth. He gasped as he tried to contain himself from getting the small girl wet. He thought the mere touch of her soft lips would make him climax. She started to push it in and out of her mouth, gaining speed and momentum as she went along. Since Katie wasn't a little girl anymore, she decided to experiment with some new moves that she had been wanting to try out. She started to hum as she continued to suck. It was about to choke her from its length. Katie reached her hand up as she started to play with his balls at the same time, making her mouth tighter and tighter. Freight Train started to moan louder and louder. "OH…KATIE….I'M GONNA C-" He couldn't even finish his words before a warm, white liquid shot out the tip of his penis, all into Katie's mouth. She managed to choke down most of the salty substance. Katie slowly pulled off of his shaft and looked up at him and smiled, revealing the cum still on her new, gorgeous teeth.

Now it was Freight Train turn to pleasure the newly-transformed young girl. He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her on the couch. She could feel his warm, wet lips caressing her hard nipples once she hit the couch. Freight Train started to slide off her form-fitting shorts and pink underwear at the same time as Katie ripped his expensive shirt off his body. Now Katie was ecstatic; she loved the feeling of being helpless to such a humongous man. He pinned her hands down to the point where she couldn't get out of his grip even if she tried, not that she'd want to. Their lips started to softly press against each other as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. She could feel that Freight Train was already hard again as his 12-inch schlong was pressing against her stomach. He grabbed Katie by the hips and thrust himself into her tight, ripe vagina. It was starting to grow some pubic hair on it, which Freight Train loved. Katie screamed out in pleasure and some pain from the large object penetrated her. "FASTER…DEEPER…" she yelled. At first Freight Train didn't want to hurt her, but now it didn't matter as he was sliding in and out of her. She looked up at him and started to lick the sweat off of his bald head as he started to whimper in pleasure. Now Katie's insides were on fire and she was begging for more and more. She wrapped her legs around him and let the sweet climax overtake her body. Shortly after, Freight Train couldn't contain himself either. "OH, KATIE!" he screamed as he poured his cum into her delicious, little pussy. He slowly slid himself out of her while slowly massaging her clit in the process. Freight Train had no worries of getting her pregnant – she probably hadn't started her period yet.

Now they lay on the couch together in their own bodily fluids. She curled up against his big, black chest. Katie smiled and said, "I love you."

The words touched his heart. Freight Train smiled back and said, "I love you too, sugar tits."

Katie wondered, _How am I going to tell my mom this?_


	2. There Will Be Blood

A few months have passed by now, and Katie and Freight Train's relationship has been going strong. They've been fucking every night since their first erotic adventure on that hot summer day. The time has now come for Katie to break the news to her mother, Jennifer. It's been way too hard sneaking around with Freight Train and making excuses about why they spend every second together. Katie wants her family to accept her new love – no more secrets. She knew this would be hard to tell to her mom because Jennifer is a fucking whore.

"You can do it, my little pussy princess," Freight Train encouraged Katie.

With shaking hands, Katie took a deep breath as she opened the door to apartment 2J. As she walked in, she heard some yelling and what sounded like metal crashing coming from her mother's bedroom. Oblivious to the loud noises, James, Logan, and Carlos were sitting on the orange couch of memories, playing Death Smash 4. "Hey, Katie!" they yelled in unison without looking up from their intense video game. She ignored their friendly gesture and continued to walk towards the strange noises.

Katie opened the door to her mom's bedroom and was taken by surprise at the sight of her older brother Kendall, butt fucking Jennifer while hitting her in the face with a cooking pan. "GIVE IT TO ME LIKE YOUR DAD NEVER WOULD!" Katie's mom yelped in painful pleasure.

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD NOW, AND I'M GLAD!" Kendall yelled as he wacked her across the head with the pan again.

Katie stopped and yelled, "When the hell were you guys gonna tell me about _this_?!" gesturing towards the chaotic scene. Katie was shocked at the sight of such a small, white penis – _much_ different from that juicy, colossal, massive dick she was used to. Kendall and Jennifer both looked up, slightly startled – they had no idea they had an audience. "Well since you guys like to keep secrets, you won't be mad to know that I've been dating Freight Train!" Katie screamed as she stormed out of apartment 2J.

"Bye, Katie!" James, Logan, and Carlos yelled.

Katie was hysterical as she closed the door. She was greeted by her lover, Freight Train. As Katie spilled what happened to him, he tried to comfort her by massaging her sensitive, bleeding nipples. "To make you feel better, how 'bout I take you to the mall to get a makeover at Libby Lu?" Freight Train offered with a caring, sexy smile.

Her eyes lit up at the thought of getting the rock star makeover at the one and only Libby Lu! "Yes!" Katie shouted, "A thousand times yes!" Katie began to jump up and down. She was so excited that she gave the big gorilla a kiss and began to run towards the elevator.

After some steamy car sex, they were finally at the mall. As they started to walk towards Libby Lu, Katie's stomach started to cramp a little bit, but she ignored the pain, assuming it was just the size of Freight Train's giant schlong previously penetrating her, or some gas. As the pain increased and began more difficult to withstand, she stopped. "I think I need to go to the bathroom first. I don't feel so good.."

"Oh no! I'll go with you – gotta make sure my baby girl's alright," Freight Train said while following Katie to the women's restroom.

The couple entered the bathroom, ignoring the stares of concerned shoppers. The women were probably just jealous and horny from Freight Train's presence. They both walked in the biggest stall, as Katie made her way to the toilet. She pulled down her pants and panties to a gruesome sight.

A brownish-red liquid covered the insides of her undies and also flowed from her tight vagina. "Oh shit…What the fuck is going on here?!" Freight Train asked, covering his mouth and nose from the horrible, pungent smell coming from her pussy.

"Oh no…it can't be!" Katie yelled in awe.

"IT'S THE MENSTRAUL CYCLE!" they screamed in unison.

"It's getting all over your cute underwear!" Freight Train cried as he held his breath and proceeded to dive down to slurp up the blood. His tongue was flying everywhere – all over her clit and hole, as he gagged from the taste of rotten blood. "We gotta get you to the drug store fast to get you some tampons….and….._condoms _now."

Katie sobbed as they ran out of the bathroom and to Freight Train's car. After a disturbing, messy car ride, they pulled up at the drug store. Freight Train ran out of the vehicle and opened Katie's door. He picked up the small girl and sprinted into the store, knocking over several shelves of items until he reached the hygiene aisle. He grabbed some tampons and the best brand of condoms he knew of. Then, they both came up to the cash register. The man behind the counter was a confused Indian man with a pony tail. They bought the condoms and tampons and then ran back to the car.

Once in the car, Katie got completely naked and spread open her legs, which had blood running down them. "Just close your eyes and pretend it's my penis!" Freight Train yelled as he shoved the tampon up her pussy. "Sweet Jesus, I'm glad that's over with," he said as he used his expensive, leather car seats to wipe the blood off on.

Katie started to tear up. "Freight Train….what's gonna happen to us now?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"What do you mean, boo?" he asked.

"Well, now we have to use protection so I won't get pregnant," said Katie

Freight Train was in silence as he came to realization and stared at the floor. "Fuck…" he whispered.

"What?" Katie asked with a confused look.

"You."

"Now?"

"Okay." Freight Train ripped open the box of condoms and their mischievous shenanigans began again. He began to take off his pants to reveal the buried treasure that was beneath his boxers. Katie shoved him in between her legs and began to rip his shirt off. Freight Train began to put the condom on his jewel. The kissing became faster and rougher as Katie begged him to insert. He put his fingers in her now nasty hole and ripped the bloody tampon out and threw it out the open window. He winced as blood shot out onto his car seats. He could feel Katie's heartbeat race as he flickered his tongue against her hard nipples. Finally, he couldn't stand having his dick out of her any longer. Freight Train thrust it in with all his strength. He squeezed her tight, little ass as he moved in and out of her.

"Call me 'daddy!'" Freight Train demanded.

"DA….D-D-D…..DADDY!" Katie whimpered as she started to orgasm. Freight Train couldn't tell if she was wet because of him or because of the blood, but whatever it was…he liked it. All of the cum in his body shot out into the condom as he finished inside of her. As he pulled out, she noticed that his cock looked like a bloody anaconda. He threw the sperm-filled condom out the window, too. They lay there, dazed for a second in their own blood and skeet.

"God dammit, I love you so much," Freight Train said as he kissed Katie's sweaty forehead. He got up and started to drive him and his girl home. After some silence, he spoke again and said, "Katie…there's something I need to tell you…."

Meanwhile at the drug store, the confused Indian man with a pony tail walked outside after a long, hard day of work. As he reached his car, he noticed a bloody tampon and a used condom on top of it. He wept.


	3. Wings of an Angel

A week later, Katie Knight sat on her bed, butt ass naked, pleasuring herself to a picture of Freight Train wearing a chicken mask. Katie wasn't having as much fun as she usually does. Things haven't been the same since the day of the blood bath. Freight Train still hasn't told Katie what he was going to say. He's been avoiding the subject all week, and keeps saying that it's nothing. The stress has been causing Katie's already sensitive nipples to squirt out blood. Katie decided that today she was going to make him tell her. Already having devised a plan, she called him and invited him over for a midnight fuck fest.

A few minutes later, Freight Train arrived sweaty, horny as a horndog, and carrying a dead cat. "I-I uh done ran….over this….piece of shit cuz I-I was….was uh rushin tuh see m-my…. cuddle c-cunt," said Freight Train, clearly out of breath.

"That's very sweet of you, my cock king," said Katie as she scooped up the deceased feline out his primate-like hands. She put it in the refrigerator, thinking maybe one of the boys would like it as a tasty snack later.

They snuck past Jennifer's lair and into Katie's chamber of love. Freight Train struggled to walk as he held up his 20 pound erected schlong. He was ready to get this show on the road as he already started to pull off Katie's nightgown, which was from her childhood. It didn't quite fit the young girl and was way too short, but Freight Train was perfectly okay with that. He liked the way he could see those perky ass cheeks that looked ready to pull open. He wanted to blast her asshole open so hard. The ape threw the small girl on the twin bed, ready to go to brown town. Katie looked at him with her diarrhea brown eyes. "Not tonight," she whispered seductively. "I've actually been hungry for a midnight snack," Katie said as she started to unbutton the brute's pants.

"Fuck yeah," Freight Train said as Katie started to put the foot-long wiener in her tiny mouth. She started to slowly suck it like a lollipop. She had to contain herself from biting into the juicy center. As he started to wail louder, she grabbed his testicles and played with them like a ball of Play-Doh.

Right before he busted a nut in her mouth, she stopped and looked up at him. "I want you to tell me what you were going to tell me last week," Katie demanded. "If you don't, I won't finish you."

"Please don't do this to me, baby girl," Freight Train pleaded like a man at the gate of Heaven.

"_NO_! I need to know _now._" Katie was furious now.

Freight Train knew he couldn't resist. He had to unload his man nectar immediately. He blurted out, "I used to date Jennifer."

The room was as quiet as a wife after a well-deserved beating. Katie sat there paralyzed in disbelief and then finished the job. After he let out a cry similar to King Kong's, Katie swallowed his love liquid. "I think you need to leave. I don't want anyone to wake up." The fury was clear on her face as she spoke.

"Alright, shawty. I'll leave now, but you _have_ to promise to meet me at my place tomorrow morning at 9:00. _Please_. I'm begging you. I love you more than I love fried chicken and watermelon."

"I love you too, sugar daddy. I promise I'll be there." Katie smiled, trying to show sincerity while wiping the cum that was dripping out of her mouth.

A few minutes after Freight Train left, Katie walked out of her room to get some band-aides for her bleeding nipples. Once she reached the kitchen, she saw Carlos heating up one of the dead cat's legs in the microwave. Carlos saw Katie walk in and said, "Oh, Katie! I heard some noises from your bedroom. Were you watching King Kong?"

"No," Katie replied. "I was….just…..having a nightmare. Also, if I'm not home in the morning, it's because I'm going to the church to pray."

Carlos nodded. "Got it, Katie." His attention went back to preparing his food. After retrieving her bandages, Katie went to her room and went to bed, dreaming of Shrek.

The next morning, Freight Train sat in his rocking chair, butt ass naked in a chicken mask. It was currently 9:00, and Katie wasn't in sight. He waited until the clock struck 9:01. It was getting ridiculous. Where the fuck was Katie? In rage, Freight Train got up and went to the closet to get his fully-loaded machine gun. He put some clothes on before leaving because he didn't want to be arrested for public nudity.

Freight Train sprinted outside with his gun, ready to kick anyone's ass if they got in his way. He ignored the cries of innocent civilians as they spotted his object of destruction. All that mattered was finding his woman. He finally reached the Palm Woods. As he ran to the elevator, he shot several people in the lobby.

Once in the elevator, he spotted his old high school friend, Tony. "Hey, Donkey Kong! Haven't seen you in ages."

"Aw shit man! What you been doin these days?" Freight Train asked.

"Just working on computers, man," Tony responded.

"Well, alright, here's my floor. Nice seeing ya, brother," Freight Train said as the elevator doors opened.

"You too, brother. You too," said Tony, waving as Freight Train exited the elevator. Freight Train barged his way down the hallway until he reached apartment 2J.

The boys awoke to multiple, loud gunshots as the door fell down. "WHERE IS SHE?!" a loud black man's voice yelled. Before they could respond, Freight Train had already blown down their bedroom door. "SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING TELL ME BEFORE I UNLOAD THIS ON YOUR FACES," Freight Train shouted, pointing the gun at their heads.

"She went to the church to pray! That's all I know! Please don't shoot us! Please!" Carlos pleaded while sobbing in the fetal position. Before they had a chance to say anything else, Freight Train jumped out the window and landed in a dumpster by the parking lot. After climbing through all the thrown away Nickelback CDs, he grew wings and flew to the church.

Freight Train approached the entrance of the church and went through the doors. He walked in to a large cathedral with a statue of Jesus nailed to a cross at the entrance. Katie was nowhere in sight. Freight Train was angrier than a patriotic American on September 11th, 2001. In rage, he was about to unleash his ammo on the statue of Jesus when a voice yelled, "Wait!" Jesus fell from the cross and hit Freight Train, bringing them both down to the floor with a loud thud.

In shock, Freight Train yelled, "What the hell is going on?!"

Jesus stood up and said, "I didn't want you to shoot, so I had to stop you."

"How are you _talking_?! You're Jesus!"

"Oh, I'm not Jesus, son. I'm just a random-ass hobo in need of a place to stay," Not Jesus replied.

Freight Train blinked and looked up, realizing the man hovering over him really was a random-ass hobo and not Jesus. "Oh. Well. Did you see a fine-ass girl come in here? About 4'11"?"

"Yeah, I saw a little girl walk in here that looked like she had a tight, smelly pussy," Not Jesus said. "She went that way." He pointed at a door towards the left.

Freight Train bolted from the floor and towards the door. He walked in and went up a flight of stairs to find his boo kneeling by the baptistery pool. "I've looked everywhere for you." His voice startled Katie. "Will you ever forgive me, tiny tits?"

"Already done," Katie said, taking her clothes off and climbing into the pool. "Your sins have been forgiven."

Freight Train started to follow Katie's lead and take off his blood-stained clothes. There was not much room once the large African American entered the pool. His sweaty body was pushed up against Katie's in the holy water. Freight Train was not only close to Katie, but close to God. He took his angel, spread open her legs, and started to go to pound town. Katie whimpered as his giant, sacred dick entered her body. The water was splashing everywhere as Freight Train rapidly humped her. He began to recite: "The LORD is _my_ shepherd; I shall not want! He _maketh_ me to lie down in green pastures: HE _leadeth _me beside the…." Before Freight Train could even finish, the saintly substance shot out from the tip of his dangerous dragon. Katie let out an angelic cry as she orgasmed and experienced a religious euphoria. They continued to fuck until their hands turned to wrinkled prunes from the water. "AMEN!" they both shouted as they experienced their final climax.

"I love you, pumpkin pussy," cooed Freight Train as he carried his girl from the water.

"I love you too, my chocolate god," Katie replied as they started to put their clothes back on and head home.

The priest and the hobo were watching Katie and Freight Train's shenanigans downstairs the whole time. "Damn, that's hot," they both said in unison. They kissed.


End file.
